1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device, and more particularly to a mounting device for securely and simply retaining a data storage device in a computer enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, at least one data storage device is secured in a computer for data storage use. The at least one data storage device is conventionally secured to the computer by a plurality of screws. The screws are small, and when securing or dismounting the data storage device the screws are easily dropped into the computer enclosure, which may result in damage.
Subsequently, some mounting devices for mounting the data storage device without screws are developed. A typical screwless disk drive mounting structure includes a casing. The casing having positioning units disposed in two opposite sidewalls thereof at different elevations, a plurality of carrier plates respectively hooked in the positioning units and adapted for holding disk drives in the casing at different elevations, a plurality of hold-down frames respectively pivoted to the positioning units at one sidewall of the casing and adapted for holding down the corresponding disk drives on the carrier plates, and a plurality of locking handles respectively pivoted to the positioning units at one sidewall of the casing and adapted for locking the hold-down frames and the disk drives. However, the above described-structure has two disadvantages. First, the mounting structure has many complicated components, and the mounting structure is difficult to manufacture. Second, a large space is needed for rotating out the locking handle of the mounting structure.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a mounting device for data storage devices, having a simple structure, and is easy to use.